Dans le futur
by Christidys Malefoy
Summary: Hermione et Drago vont se retrouver là où ils n'auraient jamais du êtres. Pourtant ils vont essayer de résoudre le mystères dans lequelle ils vont atterrir, tout en ne sachant pas que leurs amis respectifs sont venu à leurs rescousse, au risque de mourir, dans un monde ou rien n'est ce qu'ils avaient connu. Lorsque la mort est à votre porte, vous n'êtes plus la même personne. DM/HG
1. Perdu

**_Bonjour à tous ! _**

_Les traductions c'est bien beau, mais ce que j'aime par dessus tout c'est écrire (même si j'ai une traduction en cours dans mon PC je vous la posterai après cette fiction). _

_Bon alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais le monde magique vient de Jo Rowling. A part pour les personnage que je créerais de toutes pièces. Mais ça viendra plus tard._

_Bon alors parlons de cette fiction. Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de crée une fiction comme celle-là ? Sérieusement je n'en sais rien. Mon cerveau n'en fait qu'à sa tête et ce matin (matin? c'est un bien grand mot!) en me levant j'ai eu cette idée, et je me suis empresser de la mettre à l'écrit! Pour une fois j'y mélangerais : Horreur, drame, romance, magie, science fiction... Mais elle à un coté assez étranger, mais je n'en parle pas pour le moment, car sinon je vais vous spoilé tout le chapitre, je dirais même les 2/3 premiers chapitre où ce mettra en place l'histoire._

_Mais je tiens à vous rassurez. Cette histoire aura beau être original, la magie aura quand même sa part importante (après tout il s'agit d'HP) mais ... pas tout de suite. Il faut bien qu'ils se débrouillent sans magie pour le début. Enfin vous verrez, je n'en dis pas plus._

_Je réponds à toute les questions évidemment, mais je ne raconte pas les événements en avance, vous comprenez pourquoi._

Sinon, pourquoi ai-je choisis un titre aussi simple que "Dans le futur?" parce que ça en dévoile assez sans rien dévoilé non-plus mdr ! Bon j'avoue je suis sadique, mais rien d'assez bien ne me venais à l'esprit et je n'avais pas envie de tout dévoiler dans le titre non-plus.

Bref, je vous promets une fiction pleine de rebondissement comme vous n'en avez jamais vu !

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

_"La fin du monde, c'est quand on cesse d'avoir confiance."_

**M**adeleine **O**uellette-**M**ichalska

* * *

_**Chapitre 01 :**_

_**Perdu**_

* * *

Hermione Granger flânait devant les livres de la bibliothèque. C'était un pur plaisir de se retrouver ici, sans plus aucune menace au-dessus de sa tête. L'air autour d'elle semblait beaucoup plus serein. Elle soupira. Si quelqu'un savait ce qu'elle pensait, il la trouverait vraiment stupide. Comme si un air pouvait changer. Pourtant personne ne pouvait la contredire. Elle avait beau être une héroïne de guerre, elle avait aussi une personnalité normale, et il était tout à fait naturel qu'elle s'attendrisse pour certaine chose tout aussi absurde que de parcourir une allée de livre sans pensé à tuer un fou furieux psychopathe qui avait divisé son âme en sept (huit) partie.

-Hermione ?

Elle s'interrompit en plein milieu de ses pensées lorsqu'on l'interpella. Elle sourit à la personne qui était venu la retrouver. Après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient passés, les liens de tout le monde avait été beaucoup plus fort face à l'adversité.

-Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

Il fut quelques peu sonné qu'elle lui saute ainsi dessus sans crier gare, puis il sourit à son tour avant de lui rendre son étreinte en retour. Puis elle se dégagea de ses bras, tout en continuant de sourire comme une enfant heureuse.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda le survivant.

-On à bien pris soin de reconstruire chaque partie de Poudlard avant la rentrée, mais personne n'a songé à venir ici. C'est vrai que la bibliothèque n'a subi aucun dommage, mais je voulais m'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien de louche.

Il la regarda attendrit. Même après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées, les gens ne changeaient pas. La bibliothèque restera à jamais le sanctuaire d'Hermione Granger.

-Tu voulais aussi être au calme, je suppose ?

Elle hocha la tête, alors que les larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Même si tout le monde exultait de joie d'avoir retrouvé une vie normal, et sans risque…ils avaient tous beaucoup perdu. Elle ne pouvait pas rendre la mémoire à ses parents. Ainsi elle les avait perdus à tout jamais. Elle était partie leur rendre visite rapidement alors qu'ils étaient de retour en Angleterre, dans une autre petite ville. Mais même si elle avait fait semblant de prendre rendez-vous pour une consultation chez le dentiste, ses parents l'avait regardé comme si elle était une patiente ordinaire. Ils avaient eu un sourire polie et aimable à son égard. Et quand son père était en pleine consultation avec elle, il lui avait dit que quelqu'un avait bien gérer ses dents depuis son enfance et qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre pour ses dents si elle les brossait régulièrement. Sur le moment elle avait eu envie de pleurer et de dire « _c'est grâce à toi papa, que je n'ai pas de problème de dentition_ » … mais elle était restée impassible, et elle avait pleuré en rentrant au Terrier. Elle n'avait plus de parents. Teddy aussi était devenu Orphelin alors qu'il n'était qu'un bout de chou. Andromeda s'occupait bien de lui, et il venait souvent au Terrier, de sorte qu'il était toujours entouré. Il y'avait aussi Fred qui avait péri, et George était devenu une coquille vide lorsqu'il était seul, et faisait semblant de rire à n'importe quoi lorsqu'il était avec quelqu'un. Pour que personne ne voit son malaise. Ron non-plus ne se remettait pas de cette tragédie. Et Ginny arrivait à survivre, grâce à l'amour et à l'affection qu'Harry s'efforçait de lui donner chaque jour, malgré le fait qu'il se sentait coupable de chacune des pertes éprouver lors de cette bataille.

Ils retournèrent à la Salle des Gryffondor, devant leur habituelle cheminée. Chacun essayant d'aspiré la chaleur qu'elle renvoyait, mais personne n'y parvenait. Harry vint prendre Ginny dans ses bras, et Hermione se dirigea vers Ron. Elle lui planta un rapide baisé sur les lèvres, et vint se blottir contre lui. C'était un rituel tout à fait normal depuis la fin de la bataille, et aucun des deux ne voulaient se sentir seul après tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu.

C'est ainsi que sans dire un mot, ils passèrent leur dernier jour avant la rentrée.

* * *

_**~°_°xxx°_°~**_

* * *

Lorsque le soleil se leva, Hermione s'extirpa des bras de Ron. Ils avaient tous fini par s'endormir sur le canapé de la salle commune, dans des positions pas forcément confortable, et Hermione avait soudainement mal au dos. Se rendant compte que chacun avait l'air beaucoup plus paisible dans leur rêve respectif, elle ne les réveilla pas, et se mit à flâner dans Poudlard, essayant de ce souvenir de chaque parcelle de sa vie durant les six années où elle avait parcouru ces murs.

-Granger ?

Elle leva la tête, et a même pas dix pas d'elle, se trouvait Drago Malefoy, comme on ne l'avait jamais vu. Il avait coupé ses cheveux dont il était si fier, et il n'avait désormais qu'une maigre chevelure. Il avait l'air d'avoir vieilli de dix ans, et il n'y avait que sincérité dans son regard. Ses parents avaient décidé d'aller vivre aux Etats-Unis, et se reconstruire dans le monde magique américain. Mais Drago avait refusé de s'éloigner de la seule vie qu'il avait connu, et d'ailleurs il ne voulait plus jamais fuir.

-Malefoy. Répondit Hermione sur un ton égal, sans aucune rancœur.

Tout le monde c'était rendu compte que les Malefoy c'était fait entrainer dans une spirale sans fin lors de cette Guerre. Narcissa avait aidé Harry lorsqu'il avait ressuscité le faisant passer pour mort, et sans la baguette de Drago qu'Harry avait récupérer, jamais il n'aurait battu Voldemort. D'ailleurs Drago avait depuis la fin de la bataille était d'une grande aide pour la restauration du château, et pour la guérison des blesser. Il s'y connaissait, malgré lui, en magie noir. Il aida donc Pomfresh à soigner les blesser dont elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

-Tu n'arrives plus à dormir toi non-plus ?

Elle hocha la tête, et se pinça les lèvres. Après quatre mois à avoir travaillé ensemble à la restauration du champ de bataille, elle c'était faite à l'idée de ne plus le haïr et surtout qu'il montrait enfin sa vrai personnalité.

Il s'assit à même le sol, contre le mur parallèle à son corps, et sans réfléchir elle le rejoignit. Il observait le mur face à lui, et fascinée elle se demandait ce qu'il y voyait.

-Tu sais…c'est sur ce mur qu'en deuxième année, Weasley a écrit que la Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte. Et … (il ferma les yeux) … je n'arrête pas de me souvenir de ce que je t'ai dit. (Il ouvrit les yeux, et la regarda sans ciller) Et je tiens à m'excuser pour toutes les fois où j'ai été abjecte avec toi, et où je t'ai dit que je souhaitais que tu meures. Ce n'était pas vrai évidemment. Même si on n'était pas ami, je n'aurais pas aimé savoir que tu étais morte…Enfin je veux dire que…

Elle lui sourit, et l'incita au silence en faisant une pression sur sa main.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Malefoy, je sais.

Il lui sourit en retour, puis elle se leva. Il l'imita.

-Tu as déjà petit-déjeuner ? Lui demanda-t-elle

-Non, et toi ?

-Non-plus.

Sans un mot de plus, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. C'était l'une des pièces qui avait subi le plus de dégâts, et c'était par là qu'ils avaient tous commencer la restauration. Deux grandes tables avaient été installées pour l'instant, et chacun y mangeait là où il avait envie. Pour un court laps de temps, il n'y avait plus aucune maison, ni rivalité.

Drago et Hermione s'assirent l'un face à l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à Poudlard. Beaucoup d'autres avaient proposé leurs aide, et donc il n'était pas les seuls lève-tôt. Luna était à côté d'Hermione, et Neville ainsi que Théodore Nott (qui étaient en pleine discussion sur une herbes native du Pérou) était juste à côté de Drago.

Dans une bonne entente (certes un peu étrange) ils mangèrent chacun de manière plus ou moins avec appétit. Mais comme c'était le petit-déjeuner, forcément ils étaient chacun obligé de prendre des forces.

Quelques minutes après, Ron et Pansy arrivèrent en plein dans une discussion assez naturelle pour chacun des protagonistes. Pansy vint s'assoir à côté de Drago, et Ron embrassa légèrement Hermione avant de s'assoir à côté d'elle, et de manger avec appétit.

-Non mais tu sais, Continua Pansy comme si elle et Ron n'avaient pas coupé leur conversation, je ne pense pas que Mac Gonagal sera la directrice officielle.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda Ron en croquant dans un croissant au beurre.

-Parce qu'elle à vue trop d'horreur pour vouloir rester ici à tout jamais. Je la verrais bien sur une petite île des Bahamas en Bikini.

-Oh l'horreur ! S'exclama un grand black qui s'assit à côté de la blonde.

-Blaise ! T'es réveillé à cette heure-ci ?! Toi ? Répondit Pansy avec de gros yeux.

-On va dire que mes habitudes de sommeils ont légèrement changés. Grogna-t-il. Et aujourd'hui _un milliard de bambins_ vont rappliquer.

-Un milliard ?! T'abuse !

Blaise Zabini se tourna vers Harry et Ginny qui venait d'arriver. La rousse avait un sourire aux lèvres, après avoir répondu à l'exagération de l'ex-Serpentard. Le couple s'assit à côté de l'homme aux yeux en amandes, et tous finirent de manger dans une atmosphère assez conviviale. C'était assez étrange de se rendre compte que tout le monde parlait avec tout le monde, oubliant leurs rancœurs passées.

Parce que désormais plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

* * *

_**~°_°xxx°_°~**_

* * *

Le soir même, Poudlard était aussi resplendissant que lors de leur première venue. Les tables des quatre maisons avaient été restaurées, et la Grande Salle brillait de milles-feux. Tous les élèves étaient restés à l'année où ils étaient l'année précédente. De ce fait certains premier années étaient déjà assis à leurs maisons respectifs, et les autres qui attendaient le choix du choixpeau allaient grossir les rangs des premières années.

C'était le professeur Mac Gonagal qui avait accompagné les élèves jusqu'au célèbre chapeau, et c'était Kingsley qui se tenait à la place du directeur.

C'était le nouveau Ministre de la magie, mais il n'était surement pas le nouveau directeur. Il s'éclaircit la gorge une fois que tout le monde fut à sa place. Il commença sa tirade en se présentant comme le Ministre pour ceux qui ne le savait pas, et il continua sur la douleur des pertes durant la guerre, puis il enchaina sur la force dont devait faire preuve chaque élèves présent et que c'était à eux de préserver le monde magique, puis il finit par annoncer que Mac Gonagal serait la directrice intérimaire, en attendant le nouveau directeur qui sera nommé dans un court laps de temps.

Harry, Pansy, Luna et Hanna Abbot avait été choisi pour être les préfets en chef de l'année. Du coup ils accompagnèrent les premiers années, comme le voulait la coutume, vers leur dortoir, et leurs expliquèrent chaque chose à savoir sur la salle commune, les dortoirs, les escaliers, etc…

Hermione n'arrivait pas à retourner dans sa salle commune. Blaise avait raison. Elle n'allait pas supporter le bruit de tous les enfants et adolescent présent désormais. Comme si Poudlard n'avait pas fini son deuil.

Comme ce matin elle marchait sans but précis. Comme ce matin elle tomba sur Drago Malefoy. En la voyant au bout du couloir, il sourit.

-Deux fois en une seule journée. Quelle chance ! Dit-il en souriant après s'être approché d'elle.

-Peut-être que c'est un signe ! Rétorqua-t-elle. J'allais justement aller dans la réserve, et qui sait ce qu'il s'y trouve. Tu es là pour me protéger, envoyer par les divinités célestes et par Merlin lui-même ! Se moqua-t-elle.

Il sourit de manière taquine. Puis il s'inclina légèrement.

-J'accepte ma mission divine, et j'accompagne la célèbre Hermione Granger dans des rayons de livres poussiéreux super dangereux et moooooortelle !

Elle ria en le voyant faire ses pirouettes ridicules, et elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il la suivit sans un mot. Il n'y avait personne dans les alentours et la porte n'était pas verrouiller. Ils arrivèrent à la réserve et Hermione se réjouit de ne pas à avoir à montrer une autorisation pour y pénétrer.

Après quelques pas dans la réserve, Drago reprit la parole.

-Au fait, pourquoi on est là ?

-Je…

Elle se demanda un instant s'il fallait lui dire ce qu'elle n'avait dit à personne. Puis elle se ravisa. Comment lui dire, alors qu'elle ne l'avait même pas dit à ses meilleurs amis ?!

-Je ne peux pas te le dire. Ce n'est pas personnellement contre toi. Je ne l'ai dit à personne. (Elle s'empressa de rajouter cette partie alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils). Mais je dois vérifier quelque chose.

-Bon je suppose que tu finiras bien par devoir m'expliquer quand t'auras vérifié cette chose.

Elle ne dit rien, mais elle savait qu'il avait raison. Au lieu de fouiller les rayons de livres comme il s'y attendait elle se dirigea vers le fond de la réserve, et tâtonna le mur. Elle compta chaque brique, et appuya de sa baguette des briques de manière méthodique et précise. Puis une lumière les aveugla. Et ils se sentirent aspirés par une force qui les dépassait.

* * *

_**~°_°xxx°_°~**_

* * *

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à ouvrir les yeux. Ils n'étaient plus dans l'obscurité la plus totale, mais en pleine lumière du jour. Drago se leva le premier, précipitamment. Hermione était complètement sonner, et était totalement en état de choc.

Il l'aida à se lever.

-Granger ! S'exclama-t-il. Que se passe-t-il ?!

Elle avait encore les yeux écarquillés, et elle regardait en face d'elle comme si elle voyait un fantôme. Drago regarda aussi dans les alentours. Ils avaient l'air de se trouver en plein milieu du Londres Moldu, et des tas de Pavillons s'étalait sous leurs yeux. Tout avait l'air calme et paisible. Trop calme et paisible pour l'heure de l'après-midi durant laquelle il se trouvait.

-Granger !

Il la secoua comme un pommier, et elle commença soudainement à réagir. Car elle commença à pousser un hurlement en regardant derrière le blond. Celui-ci se retourna plus rapidement qu'il s'en croyait capable. Ce qu'il y avait derrière lui, était incroyable. C'était un mélange d'Inferi et d'humain. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler un cadavre que l'on avait déterré, blanc avec les os saillant, mais ce n'était pas non-plus un être humain normal. Il avait la peau bleuâtre et le visage pratiquement en décomposition. Ses yeux étaient d'un jaune-gris assez écœurant, et il était baigner de sang et de crasse.

Il tira sa baguette de son jean et la pointa sur la Bête qui s'approchait dangereusement.

-_Incendio_ !

Mais rien ne se produit. Il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois, mais toujours rien. Drago commença à avoir peur, et se demanda s'il n'était pas juste évanoui dans la réserve de Poudlard. Mais alors que la chose allait l'attraper, Hermione arriva de nulle part, et lui donna un coup de pied à la jambe, de sorte à casser le genou. Puis lui sauta dessus, alors que la chose était à terre, un pieu improvisé dans la main et elle commença à viser toute les parties vitales de son corps. Le cœur, le ventre, les poumons, la gorge, mais rien ne se passa.

-La tête ! Cria le blond.

Hermione lui lança un regard entendu alors que la chose était en train de ce débattre furieusement pendant qu'elle essayait de le tuer. Puis elle visa le cerveau. Quelque chose de plus dur à faire qu'à dire. Le crane avait beau être en décomposition, il lui fallut 3 reprise et beaucoup de force avant de réussir à exterminer la bête.

La brune se recula. Jetant le morceau de pied de chaise qu'elle avait arraché à un jardin voisin. Elle était couverte de sang, mais aussi de reste en décomposition. Drago la tira à lui et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Granger !

Elle était dans un état second, comme en léthargie, il la secoua de nouveau, et caressant ses cheveux.

-C'est rien. C'est fini.

Elle tremblota en le regardant.

-J'ai tué quelqu'un…Réussit-elle à articuler.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit quelqu'un.

Elle commença à observer au mieux la créature, en réfléchissant.

-C'est vrai, j'ai visé les parties vitales, mais ça ne l'a pas tués. Alors c'est…

-C'est quoi ?

-…Un zombie.

Hermione qui c'était accroupis devant la chose, tourna la tête vers Drago qui lui sentait son monde s'effriter de plus en plus autour de lui. _Ce n'était pas possible…_

* * *

_Bon voila le chapitre est terminée ! MDR. Alors oui vous allez commencer à vous faire des clichés en mode "Elle à recopié Walking Dead et Word War Z" mais non pas du tout. J'avoue que j'aime bien Walking Dead, mais rien à voir. Et d'ailleurs vous devez vous dire que le titre n'a rien à voir, mais chaque chose en son temps mdr ! On peut pas tout dévoilé d'un coup mdr !_

_Sinon vous avez surement remarquer que Drago n'a pas réussi à ce servir de la magie sur le zombie. Mais mais maiiiiiiiis je vous avez prévenu qu'il n'y aura pas de magie tout de suite. Mais ça viendra. Drago ne va pas vivre comme un moldu toute sa vie (si il reste en vie déjà!) _

_Bref j'aimerais vos impression, et vos hypothèse._

_N'oubliez-pas que ce qui va me motiver à écrire c'est de voir que les lecteurs ont envie de savoir ce qui ce trame dans ma tête de folle psychopathe mdr !_

**_Bien à vous, Christidys Malefoy;_**


	2. Perdre ses repères

_**Salut à tous !**_

_Je me suis rendue compte que vous étiez intrigué par ce qui allait se passer dans cette fiction. Eh bien croyez-moi, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprise, car comme je l'ai déjà dit il ne s'agit pas simplement d'une histoire de zombie, mais de bien plus, et vous le remarquerez au fur et à mesure. Je pense que cette fiction va depasser les 10 voir les 20 chapitres. Ca dépent de si vous me soutenez et si je tiens le coup aussi mdr !_

_Bref merci de me donner vos avis, ça fait super plaisir et ça ma pousse à écrire._

_Comme vous avez pu le constater j'ai écris ce chapitre assez rapidement par rapport à mon habitude (bah en même temps on est en vacances, et j'ai eu un moment de libre :p )_

_Bref ce chapitre est relativement court, en effet, mais les tout premier chapitre seront surement court. Je pense même qu'il vaut mieux que je fasse des court chapitre et que j'en poste plus souvent, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sais que vous n'aimeriez pas attendre des mois pour un chapitre de 20 pages alors que vous pouvez en avoir toute les semaine entre 6 à 10 pages ? Que préférez-vous ?_

**_Bonne Lecture ! ^^_**

* * *

_En temps de guerre, le pire des dangers est l'habitude. Particulièrement l'accoutumance du danger._**_  
_****_[_**_** É**ric-**E**mmanuel **S**chmitt_**_ ] _****_  
_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 02 :**_

_**Perdre ses repères**_

* * *

-Voyons Granger ! Ne perds pas la tête ! Les zombies c'est des histoires à dormir debout que ce raconte les moldus !

Hermione se releva, et jeta un dernier regard de dégout à la créature au sol. Elle n'avait aucun doute. Même si les films qu'elle avait vus étaient juste sortis de l'imagination débordante des êtres humains, ce monstre ressemblait exactement à l'idée que s'en faisait les moldus.

-Alors qu'est-ce-que ça pourrait être ?! S'énerva la brune.

-Je n'en sais rien ! Un cauchemar que l'on est en train de faire tous les deux, assommer dans la réserve jusqu'à que quelqu'un nous trouve ?!

-Est-ce que tu t'entends des fois ?! Tu sais ce que les moldus ont aussi inventé comme histoire ? Celle des vampires, des loups-garous, et des sorciers …. Oh mais attends ! Ceux-là ils existent pour de vrai ! Si nous existons, alors les zombies aussi, il n'y a pas d'autre explication ! D'ailleurs si tu n'y crois pas, tu ne pourrais pas rêver de Zombie, Malfoy ! S'écria-t-elle d'une colère sourde.

-Granger…Souffla Drago, en regardant au loin. Je crois que tu en as attiré d'autres.

-Quoi ?!

Elle se retourna pour voir une dizaine de zombie dévaler la rue, pour rejoindre le bruit qu'ils avaient fait.

-Oh mon dieu… !

-GRANGER COURS !

Il l'attrapa par la main, et l'emmena avec lui dans la direction opposé des zombies qui avançaient un peu plus lentement qu'eux.

* * *

**_~°_°xxx°_°~_**

* * *

Ronald Weasley plongé dans son chagrin, comme chaque jour depuis les quatre dernier mois, sentait que quelque chose était différent aujourd'hui. Quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de voir, et qui était tout à fait rassurant au quotidien. Mais ce matin-là, il n'arrivait pas à deviner quoi. Pourtant ça aurait dû être évident dès qu'il c'était levé. Cette sensation de ne pas savoir ce qui était juste devant son nez, le démangeait.

Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il essayait de se souvenir ce qui était étrange, tout en essayant d'occulter le brouhaha qui était autour de lui. Il était dans l'un des derniers à prendre son petit déjeuner, alors il se dépêcha.

Il découvrit son emploi du temps d'un air maussade, s'en moquant comme d'une guigne, puis il se dirigea vers son premier cours après avoir réussi à avaler quelque croissant.

Il retrouva Harry qui quittait Ginny dans la salle de cour juste à côté de la leurs. Harry le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ron ? Où est Hermione ?

-Quoi ?

-Elle dort avec toi, d'habitude ! Où est-elle ?

Ron comprit enfin ce qui était étrange à son réveil. Hermione Granger n'était pas à côté de lui. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de dormir dans le même lit depuis la fin de la guerre. Au début Hermione ne faisait ça que pour le consoler, mais après c'était devenu une habitude. Bien sûr ils n'avaient jamais dépassé le stade du simple baiser. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment la tête à ça. Les démons de l'un et de l'autre revenaient durant la nuit. Cependant Ron se souvint vaguement que ce soir-là, elle lui avait dit qu'elle devait voir quelque chose et qu'il devrait dormir avant son retour. Et ce matin elle n'était pas là…

-Je n'en sais rien. Dit-il d'un air perdu.

Harry prit sur lui pour ne pas insulter celui qui serait bientôt son beau-frère. Ron avait beau avoir essuyé une perte fondamentale durant la guerre (comme eux tous), il avait l'air d'avoir perdu sa cervelle dans le même temps. Ne comprenait-il pas que si Hermione ratait le premier cours de l'année, c'était totalement grave ?! Leur professeur arriva, alors qu'ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans la salle. Assis dans le fond, Harry prit sa carte du maraudeur discrètement, et rechercha Hermione dans tout le château. Impossible de la trouver. Il se mit à paniquer. Il savait qu'une nouvelle menace allait faire effondrer la tranquillité qu'ils essayaient tous d'avoir. Qu'avait-il pu arriver à Hermione pour qu'elle ne soit plus au château ? C'était-elle enfuie ? Ne supportait-elle plus le chagrin de ne plus avoir de parents ? La tristesse de tous, était-elle trop oppressante pour elle ? A la fin du cours il bondit hors de la salle, furieux d'être enfermé et de ne rien pouvoir faire. Puis il fut clair qu'Hermione n'était pas à Poudlard lorsqu'elle n'apparut pas à leur deuxième cours, et qu'il ne la trouva pas sur la carte du Maraudeur pour la deuxième heure consécutive. Alors à l'heure de la pause de 10h il s'empressa de se diriger vers la volière, et prit un hibou quelconque qui lui faisait légèrement penser à Hedwige (ce qui lui fit un pincement au cœur) et il envoya une rapide missive à Hermione pour lui demander où elle était et pourquoi elle était partit.

* * *

**_~°_°xxx°_°~_**

* * *

-Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

-Granger… Répondit Drago agacé. On ne peut pas rester dans cette baraque indéfiniment.

-Pourtant elle nous assure la sécurité !

Drago soupira en secouant la tête. Il n'était pas du tout amusé de la situation, ni même de l'attitude têtu de la brune. Il avait perdu toute amabilité lorsqu'il avait compris que leurs survit été en jeu, et surtout qu'il était certain qu'il n'était pas totalement dans leur « _monde _».

-Et c'est toi qui es supposé être courageuse ?! Te fous pas de moi Granger, je ne compte pas moisir ici, et il est hors de question qu'on se sépare.

Hermione commença à regretter le Drago qu'il était devenu à ces derniers mois. Bien sûr il n'était pas redevenu celui d'avant, mais plutôt un être entre les deux. Peut-être était-ce là sa vrai nature, cependant elle aurait aimé ne pas à avoir l'affronter. Elle savait au fond d'elle, qu'il avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans la maison qu'ils avaient barricadé après être tombé sur la dizaine de zombie de plus, suite à tout le boucan qu'ils avaient fait. Hermione en avait vite déduis qu'ils les suivaient aux bruits. Les zombies étaient un peu comme des animaux. Dénués de réel réflexion, et gardant leurs simple instinct et leurs sens les plus primaires, comme l'odorat et l'ouïe en priorité. Mais elle avait aussi compris qu'ils arrivaient à voir, étant entendu qu'ils s'étaient tous coller aux portes et fenêtre de la maison lorsqu'elle avait allumé la lumière la nuit. Elle avait ordonné à Drago de tout éteindre et de rester sans faire de bruit, puis au bout de deux heures environ les zombies avaient fini par partir à la recherche d'autres proie. Les deux jeunes gens avaient dormi à tour de rôle, prenant plusieurs tours de garde avec des armes de fortunes. Drago avait trouvé un tisonnier prêt de la cheminer, et Hermione avait une batte de baseball qu'elle avait trouvé pas loin non-plus.

-Bon, d'accord…Capitula-t-elle à contrecœur. Mais nous allons devoir y aller par moyen de transport moldu, puisque la magie ne fonctionne toujours pas.

Ils avaient encore essayer plusieurs fois leurs baguette magique, mais rien n'avait fonctionner, et les deux étaient autant frustré l'un que l'autre.

-Transport moldu ? C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Drago le ventre noué en imaginant les inventions des moldus qu'il avait toujours redouté.

-En voiture. Le problème c'est que ni toi ni moi ne savons conduire. Mais je conduirais, étant entendu que je sais surement me servir d'une voiture mieux que toi.

Drago soupira une nouvelle fois. Mais dans quel cauchemar ce trouvait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il suivit la lionne jusqu'ici dans ses recherches étranges ? D'un côté il regrettait de l'avoir accompagné dans la réserve, mais d'un autre coté il savait qu'il n'aurait pas aimé la savoir seule ici. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas reprit ses esprits aussi vite, et aurait-elle été tué par le premier mort-vivant. Il commençait à peine à penser qu'Hermione disait vrai. C'était donc des zombies ?

Prenant le silence du blond comme un consentement, Hermione se leva en silence, et regarda derrière les rideaux. Il n'y avait apparemment aucun danger en vue. Elle lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, et il ouvrit la porte. Ils accoururent en silence et rapidement vers la première voiture entrebâiller sur leur route. Apparemment les voyageurs de cette voiture avaient été vite attrapés par les erreurs de la nature, et l'habitacle était vide. Hermione remarqua aussi que les clefs étaient toujours sur le contact. Elle fit signe à Drago de s'assoir sur le siège passager. Alors qu'il regardait la voiture dans tous les sens, comme un objet singulièrement étrange, Hermione mit le contact après avoir inspiré profondément, le ventre noué. Dès que le moteur rugit, Drago sursauta.

-Granger ! Tu vas attirer toute une horde !

-Pas le choix ! Et nous allons vite la semer avec ça ! S'exclama-t-elle prise de panique en ne sachant pas sur quelle pédale appuyer.

Drago regarda par toutes les fenêtres autour de lui. Et après un rapide coup d'œil sur la vitre arrière il regarda un zombie venir vers eux.

-Granger, grouille, y'en a un à 6 heures !

Lui lançant un regard incertain elle tira sur le frein à main, puis appuya sur la première pédale qu'elle pensait être la bonne. Puis la voiture commença à avancer, de manière saccadée.

-T'es sure de savoir te servir de cet engin ?! S'énerva Drago.

-Euh je crois…

Elle passa la vitesse d et après une secousse saccadée, ils accélérèrent considérablement, alors qu'Hermione ne lâcha pas la pédale sur laquelle reposait son pied, appuyant sur le champignon.

Ils foncèrent tout droit avançant dans la rue qui était totalement vide. Durant leur ascension, le blond remarqua qu'un nombre incalculable de Zombies étaient sortie des maisons alentours (la maison dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés, était-elle la seule qui ne contenait pas de zombie ?). Mais Hermione se retrouva vite confronté à un obstacle de taille. Une voiture était face à eux. Il aurait juste fallut qu'elle aille sur la file d'à côté, mais elle était figée, ne sachant que faire. Drago comprit à son air paniqué, qu'elle n'allait pas bouger.

-Granger ! TOURNE !

Elle ne réagit pas du tout, et il dut tourner le volant lui-même vers lui, pour que la voiture vire à gauche. _(NDLA : n'oubliez pas qu'ils sont en Angleterre, le conducteur est à droite ^^_ ) Ils réussirent à éviter l'obstacle tant bien que mal. Et Hermione lança un regard de remerciement au blond, puis se tourna bien vite de nouveau vers la route. Après une dizaine de minutes ils quittèrent la ville dans laquelle ils étaient tombés, et arrivèrent dans une route bien vide. Ce n'était pas une route principale qu'Hermione avait pris, mais une route reculé. Il y'avait bien des voitures éparpillés de ci de là, au bout de la route, sur les champs qui la bordait, mais rien ne les bloquait. Alors qu'elle était certaine que s'il y avait eu un vent de panique après l'apparition des zombies, alors les autoroutes devaient être bouchées de voiture vide. Un peu comme dans les films catastrophe, où toutes les voitures finissent abandonner. Avec un creux dans l'estomac elle se demande soudainement s'il restait un être vivant sur Terre.

Elle commença rapidement à s'habituer à conduire, et elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas si difficile que ça une fois la peur ayant disparu.

-Dans quelle ville on est à ton avis ?

- Aucune idée… Répondit la brune sincèrement.

-Et tu nous emmène où alors ?

-Je n'en sais rien…Soupira-t-elle de nouveau. On va peut-être conduire jusqu'à qu'on à plus d'essence.

-De l'essence ?

-C'est le carburant de cette voiture…Soupira-t-elle une nouvelle fois, en se rendant compte que Drago Malefoy n'y connaissait vraiment rien au monde réel.

Ils continuèrent de rouler toute la journée. Leurs ventre criaient famine, et Hermione se maudit de ne pas avoir fouillé la cuisine de la maison dans laquelle ils s'étaient trouver la veille. Puis elle se mit à craindre la nuit. Si ils ne trouvaient pas à où se cacher durant la nuit, et qu'ils tombaient en panne d'essence…ça allait être difficile de rester en vie, et humain. Pourtant juste avant le coucher de soleil, Hermione dévia dans le faire exprès dans une petite clairière. Au début elle se dit que ça ne risquait pas d'être grave, si l'endroit était reculer il y'aurait surement une cabane confortable ou ils pourraient passer la nuit, et les zombies ne devaient pas pulluler dans un endroit aussi reculer de présence humaine. Pourtant plus elle avançait plus elle se rendait compte que plusieurs panneaux était planté un peu partout.

-Je crois qu'on ne veut pas de nous ici…Dit enfin Drago ayant surement lu des menaces de mort sur les panneaux qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à déchiffrer tout en conduisant.

-Je ne pense pas que l'on ait le choix.

Hermione déglutit, en se rendant compte qu'il y'avait une énorme maison, tout au fond. Mais une énorme barrière en fer leur barrait le chemin. Elle lâcha la pédale sur laquelle elle avançait croyant que ça ferrait arrêter la voiture, mais rien n'y changea. Elle commença à chercher frénétiquement la pédale de frein.

-GRANGER ! ARRETE CET ENGIN, ON VA FINIR PAR…

Mais trop tard, la voiture qui roulait à toute vitesse se crasha contre l'énorme barrière noire, et en fer qui était d'ailleurs pourtant bien loin de la bâtisse qu'Hermione avait aperçu, mais délimitait la clairière de celle-ci.

Les airs-bag sortirent et Drago se releva bien vite, en regardant l'état de la brune.

-Granger ? Ça va ?!

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que les portes de la voiture s'ouvrirent à la volée. Et Hermione sentit un gros calibre sur sa tempe.

-Ne bouge plus où je t'explose la cervelle !

_Apparemment ils n'étaient pas les seuls êtres humains à être en vie._

* * *

**Voila la fin du chapitre, haha ! Bon je suis un peu sadique à toujours couper là où il ne faut pas! Mais que voulez-vous ! Faut bien un peu de suspense pour faire vivre une histoire! mdr**

_-Sinon que pensez-vous du comportement de Ron ? Ils vous porte sur les nerfs nan ?_

_-Et Harry finira-t-il par découvrir toute l'histoire ?_

_-Comment trouvez-vous que Drago ou Hermione gèrent la situation ?_

_-Et vont-ils s'en sortir ?_

_-Où se trouvent-ils ?_

**J'aimerais entendre chaqu'une de vos hypothèse ! Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis, ça fait plaisir !**


End file.
